Pokemon Gijinka Lemons
by TheLemonAlchemist
Summary: Just some sexy human pokemonXReader stories. THESE STORIES ARE EXTREMELY DETAILED LEMONS, VERY MATURE, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!


**First Pokemon gijinka lemon, This one is about the one and only Darkrai, I hope you all enjoy it ^_^**

It had been about five years since you first caught Darkrai, and your relationship had grown into quite a strong bond. At first he was a bit weary of you and your other dark/ghost types, but he soon warmed up to you all, and now you couldn't imagine your team without him. Recently though, you had heard about something odd happening with the pokemon, that they would turn human. You would have just simply shrugged it off, if the other factor didn't instill fear in you.

Sometimes, when the pokemon turned human, they would leave their trainer, since they didn't need them anymore. You would hate to admit it, but that was your biggest fear, the people you love leaving, you honestly didn't know what you would do if that happened. Luckily though, your pokemon were unaffected by this phenomenon, so you could sleep peacefully for the night. You curled up in bed, sighing as your head hit the pillows after another hard day. Feeling a breeze blow by, you smiled, already knowing who it was.

"Night Darkrai" you smiled

"Goodnight (y/n)" he replied, and with that, you fell asleep.

The light of the sun woke you up the next morning, along with the warmth pressed against your back...Wait a minute, all of your pokemon ran cold when it came to body temperature. Your eyes shot open as you turned your head to look behind you. There, in our bed, with his face nuzzled into your neck, laid a young man with very long white hair. Your mind was frantic as you tried to think of a way to get out of the man's grip without him waking up. How did he get in your house? Why did none of your pokemon take him down? Why did he even enter your-Then it hit you like a speeding truck...He was already in your home, and in your room last night.

"D-Darkrai?" You asked with a shaky voice, the man nuzzled further into your neck, but you could feel his body tense as he stretched. Soon his eyes lazily opened, and you were met with the most intense blue orbs you had only seen once, on your beloved Darkrai.

"(y/n), what's wrong?" he asked, sitting up a bit to look down at you, you simply stared back, too shocked and scared to say anything, would he leave now? Were you no longer needed?

"Y-You're...Human" You stated in a small voice.

"What are you talking about?" He asked as he looked over to the mirror on your nightstand, he froze as he saw himself.

"I'm...Human" he spoke, though his tone held a hint of happiness that you feared.

"It seems no pokemon is safe from it...Not even legendaries" you stated somberly, which caused his eyes to fall back onto you.

"U-Um I'm gonna see if I have anything that will fit you" You stated, realizing from the blanket moving away from his upper half, that he was in fact, nude. You climbed out of bed and soon threw him some black jeans and a black button up, before walking out of the room so he could change.

Weeks went by after that, and you had begun to distance yourself from Darkrai, which he had noticed.

"May we talk (y/n)?" You heard from your door as you settled into bed for the night.

"Of course" You told him while sitting up, you watched as he made his way to the bed and sat down.

"Why have you been avoiding me lately?" You looked down at your sheets, unsure of answering, but as the silence ticked by, you noted that he was not about to leave without an answer.

"I thought...It would make it easier" You told him in a small voice.

"Easier for what?" He asked, honestly confused by your statement

"Easier for when you left, you're human now Darkrai...You don't need me anymore" You told him, trying to keep your voice level, but you knew he heard the crack in it.

"You believe...That I am going to abandon you?" He asked, lifting your face so he could look into your eyes.

"That's usually what happens, when the Pokemon becomes human" you stated

"So that is why, why you seemed so scared when I first turned" he spoke, mostly to himself now, though his piercing gaze never left yours. You stared at each other for what seemed like hours, you waited for him to tell you that you were right, that we would be leaving. While your mind ran rapid, you didn't know how close he had gotten until you felt his breath on your face.

"I would never leave you my love" he all but whispered, before you felt a feather light sensation press against your lips. Quickly registering what it was, your eyes widened as he deepened the kiss, his tongue running gently along your lip. Your eyes closed slowly while you gave him entrance, your arms coming to wrap around his neck, as his wrapped around your waist. His tongue gently caressed yours, coaxing it to play his game, which you happily did.

You could feel his hands drawings circles on your skin, your nightshirt having been lifted only slightly. His touches were gentle and slow, as if he was unsure this was what you wanted as well, but you quickly convinced him while you pulled him down on top of you. The kiss was broken as he held himself up with his arms, not wanting to crush you. You two stared at each other for a moment, both of your breaths quick, and for a bit, that was the only sound in the room.

"Are you sure?" He asked, wanting to know that you would not regret this tomorrow.

"I love you" You smiled in return, your words bringing a smile to his own face.

"I love you as well, my beautiful {y/n}" He stated, his face nuzzling your neck, before he started to place tender kisses along it, and down to your collarbone. His hands reached for the bottom of your nightshirt, slowly pulling it up and over your head. His lips descended onto your skin once more, making their way down between your breasts and to your stomach. He kissed every inch of your bare skin, as if trying to show you how much he adored you.

He began making his way back up, his tongue running across your nipple before he took it into his mouth. You gasped at the feeling, your hands coming to hold his shoulders, while his hand began massaging the other breast. His tongue circled and flicked the now hardened peak, before he gave it one last suck, and moved to the other one, repeating his actions. Once he felt the job was done, his lips captured yours once more, his tongue easily making it's way inside as another heated makeout soon ignited.

His hands ran down your sides, stopping once they got to the hem of your shorts. After a quick nod from you, he began pulling them off of your body, along with your underwear. He broke the kiss after that, sitting up to look over your bare form.

"Stop staring" You said, you had never been too proud of your body.

"How can I not? You're breathtaking" he purred before capturing your lips again, his hand ran down your stomach, and along your legs before making it's way back up to your inner thigh. You squirmed at his touch, mostly due to the fact that his hand was so close to your pounding core, yet he was keeping it just out of reach to tease you. You let out a whimper while trying to move your body to his hand, with no success.

"Someone is impatience" He chuckled

"This isn't fair" You pouted

"That I'm teasing you?" He asked with a smirk

"That too, but also...I the only one who's naked?" You stated sitting up and unbuttoning his shirt. He only chuckled in response as he began kissing your neck again, while you finally got his shirt to come off. You kissed under his chin, making your way down his neck while he leaned his head to the side to give you more room. You stopped at the junction between his neck and shoulders when you heard him gasp, and with a smile, you began sucking on that spot.

"Temptress" he moaned, while his hand finally made it's way to your core, making you moan when you felt his finger run along your wetness.

"Someone's excited" He smirked as he began sliding his fingers in, first it was a slow torturous pace, one that had you whining and bucking into his hand for more.

"Now now, enjoy it" he whispered before he captured your lips once again, you moaned in this kiss, his thumb having started playing with your clit now. Your hands ran down his chest, feeling every inch of him before stopping at his pant line. With a smirk, you slowly ran your palm over the steadily growing bulge, earning a sharp gasp, and low moan from your lover. Seeing this as a very good sign, you continued to palm him, earning more moans, and a few bucks of the hips, along with his fingers picking up speed. He broke the kiss, laying his head on your shoulder and letting out a moan, while his hips bucked into your hand again.

"Tease" He spoke in a breathless moan.

"Takes one, to know one" You panted. His fingers left you, causing you to let out a whimper, one to which he simply chuckled at. He climbed off of the bed, quickly taking off his jeans and underwear, you couldn't help but blush at the naked man in front of you now, and this only made him smile. He slowly climbed back on the bed, his lips capturing yours once more as he laid you down. His fingers returned to their pace, and you let out an thankful moan. Shyly, your hand ran down his chest again, and along the newly exposed flesh, causing a deep moan to escape him. His hand grasped yours, wrapping your fingers around him, before he began moving them.

"Just like that" he breathed, before letting out another moan, you were shocked at his knowledge of the subject, and you wondered for a moment how your pokemon learned about sex, or was it just in his genes due to mating seasons. Your train of thought was soon lost though, as his fingers picked up speed, his own hips bucking at a quicker pace as well, and from the moans leaving him, you weren't sure how much longer he would last.

"Are you ready?" he asked, pulling his face out of your neck so he could look into your eyes, You quickly nodded, having been more then ready for awhile. He smiled and pulled himself away from your hand, while his fingers also left you. He sat up a bit, grasping both of your legs and spreading them wider so he could wrap them around his waist.

"Let me know if I hurt you" he whispered before capturing your lips once more, and entering you. He slipped in quiet easily, his foreplay having made you wet enough to allow for no pain. Once he was fully in, he stilled himself to allow you to get used to his size, and also so he could get himself under control. Once he felt he wasn't going to buck you into the headboard, he pulled out, before pushing back in slowly, earning a moan from the both of you. You gripped his arms, your body moving with every thrust, and you no longer had any control over the sounds that left you. You had never felt this full, this complete, this loved before. His lips landed on yours with a new passion, and you couldn't help put get lost in it. His body leaned over yours, your legs being hoisted higher as he began picking up speed. The only sounds heard being moans, panting, and skin on skin.

"I love you" he panted, before a moan left him, his mind blanking for a minute due to the pleasure.

"I love you too" You panted as well, wrapping your arms around his back as he leaned over you more, successfully going deeper, and hitting a certain spot that had your vision whitening, and an almost scream leaving your lips. You heard the chuckle that left his lips, before his hips picked up speed and strength, aiming for that spot over and over again.

"S-Shit, Dark-rai" You gasped, gripping him tighter, his response was a moan of his own, before his hand left the pillow and made it's way down to your clit. The new stimulation had you throwing your head back and yelling out his name. The sound alone had him almost peaking, and he knew he wouldn't be able to last long anymore. His hips sped up a bit more, his finger now just as fast, as he leaned back to watch you, watch you come undone by him.

You gripped his arms once more, your legs wrapping tighter around his waist, as you hips hurried to meet his thrusts. Your head craned back, and your eyes shut tightly as the pleasure washed over you. You were so close, and you knew it wouldn't take much.

"Cum for me my queen" he whispered in your ear, his voice low and dripping with lust. That was all it took for the knot to finally break, and for your vision to blank as wave after wave of extreme pleasure washed over you. You could hear the low moan of your name before you felt the warmth in your lower half, and the tired panting that followed. Your eyes opened slowly, your vision a bit blurry, but soon coming into focus. Your eyes landed on the familiar blue orbs that you loved so much, and you couldn't help but smile.

"I will never leave you" he whispered before leaning down to place a gentle kiss on your lips.

"I'm glad, I love you too much to see you go" you told him with a smile, your words caused a smile to make it's way onto his face as well.

"Now, get some sleep" He spoke, covering you with a sheet, as he curled up behind you, his arms wrapping around your waist while he pulled you closer, and nuzzled into your neck.

"Sweet dreams Darkrai" You spoke tiredly

"Sweet dreams {y/n}" He smiled, before you both drifted off to sleep.


End file.
